


The Trolley

by addictedtopeetamellark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtopeetamellark/pseuds/addictedtopeetamellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment she saw him smile she knew he was just her style and even though he doesn’t know she exists, she can’t ignore him, she simply adores the boy next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trolley

**Author's Note:**

> AU loosely based on the movie “Meet Me in St. Louis” and the songs, “The Trolley” and “The Boy Next Door.”

1903

There once was a girl named Katniss Everdeen. At almost twenty, she was the epitome of propriety and responsibility. Reliable and trustworthy, she could always be counted upon to do exactly what was expected of her. Punctual and well mannered, she was just what a young lady of her time should be. Her mother’s pride and joy, of course she was also quite proud of her younger daughter as well, but Primrose was only fourteen and still held on to the exuberance of girlhood. It was Katniss who held the Everdeen name with pride and respectability.  
That was until recently.  
As out of nowhere, she is often distracted as if in a daydream, and has taken to her room (on the third floor of the Victorian home she shared with her mother, sister, grumpy uncle Haymitch and cousin), more often than was usual for her, only to reemerge hours later just floating around the house, lost in her thoughts.  
Now most mornings found her running after her uncle before he left for town in the buggy. She barely even had time for breakfast anymore, perplexing her mother. Katniss had always been such a morning person, up at the crack of dawn. Still no one questioned her. Katniss was a quiet person, discrete and private and very good at reining her feelings to herself. Her mother hoped that the reason behind her daughter’s erratic behavior might be due to a suitor. Katniss was at a prime age for marriage. It wouldn’t be long now before men started lining up asking to court the eldest Everdeen child.  
Without any intention of eavesdropping, Katniss often found herself on the other side of the door from which her mother was in deep conversation with Sae, their maid and Mrs. Everdeen’s confidant. It was obvious that her civil status was a favorite topic of the two women. Katniss couldn’t do much else but roll her eyes at her mother’s wishful thinking, although if she were really honest to herself, Mrs. Everdeen wasn’t that off base.  
Not only did Katniss have her eye on someone but he was the most beautiful boy the Earth has ever produced. His golden locks were kissed by the sun, and sky was reflected in his perfectly cerulean blue eyes and his smile, oh his smile. Whenever Katniss saw his smile her knees went weak and for just a few moments, she would forget to breathe. Alas, he was ignorant of her existence. After months of being neighbors, Katniss and the boy next door had yet to be introduced.  
From the moment she first saw him, she wanted to find out everything she could about the boy but other than the obvious facts that they lived next door and owned the bakery close to her family’s apothecary shop in town, there really wasn’t much information she could acquire about the blond family with three sons. The Mellark’s, her mother later shared, had moved from Panem City to Saint Louis like so many other business had in the past year, all in anticipation for the World’s Fair to be held next summer. Who could blame them, the whole country was a buzz about such an important event being held so close to home of all places.  
She’s tried to get his attention but all had been for naught, often dragging her cousin Annie into situations that would make them all cross paths. Nothing. He was either oblivious to the world around him or it wasn’t fated that she should get to know the object of her obsession.  
Still she didn’t lose interest and spent a considerable amount of time in her bedroom which coincidently faced her neighbor’s back yard. She had the perfect view, not that she was a peeping tom or anything, but the three young Mellark’s enjoyed the use of their yard for playful competitive endeavors. It was during one of those brotherly trysts that the sound of their laughter carried up high into her window, billowing along with her drapes and into her bedroom. And what a glorious sound it was, like a warm hug, melodious and just so carefree and open. Katniss had forgotten what it felt like to be so carefree, always tied down by decorum and propriety and so much responsibility on her shoulders. Not that she minded, but oh, to be free. Her natural curiosity to match a face to the voice drew her to the window and that’s when she became enamored to the boy next door, with a smile that would surly stop traffic.  
This morning in particular it was extremely difficult to pry herself away from her window. She was dressed and ready for breakfast, for once on time, when she took a peek outside. The vision before her took her breath away. There he was, the youngest Mellark, dressed in what could only be described as pajama bottoms and a form fitting undershirt. Katniss was sure he hadn’t meant to be seen dressed so scandalously given that he was helping with the laundry but Katniss couldn’t stop staring. The shirt was tight against his back and chest, his arms were bare. Every time he took a sheet to hang on the clothes line, the muscles on his back contracted. He was so defined. Katniss had never seen anything like that. His biceps rippled as he wrung the excess water from the sheet and his strong yet gentle hands smoothed out all the creases until the sheet hung perfectly. She forgot to breathe when he bent over to pick up another sheet. His posterior was perfectly and deliciously round like a ripe fruit. She felt her body flush and an unfamiliar warmth started crawling up her legs when she imagined taking a bite.  
Shocked by such outrageous thoughts, she accidently knocked a porcelain figurine that sat on her night table. The noise it made crashing to the floor was so loud even the boy next door heard making him turn toward the source of the ruckus. Katniss gasped and dropped to the floor in hopes that he hadn’t seen her. She crawled her way to the door wanting nothing more than to escape from her lascivious mind.  
It was not to be her day. While she was gawking at her neighbor, she missed her uncle calling for her several times and left without her. Now she would have to take the trolley into town and she hated the thing. It was such a bumpy ride. So she attached her hat, grabbed her jacket and purse and rushed to catch the next one.  
All the while her thoughts kept returning to thoughts of his glistening pale skin and unruly hair. Her belly and heart fluttered and wondered if anyone around her could tell what she was talking about just by looking at her. This situation was humiliating and she should stop but those… hands and arms. How warm it must be to be held by them in a tight embrace. Her emotions were whirling within her chest at such thoughts when that tingling feeling started brewing in her belly. As if she was walking time bomb ready to be set off with the slightest provocation.  
Like a dizzying gust of wind she ran down the street, in a crazy hurry barely waving “hello” to the people she knew along the way.  
Fifteen minutes. If only she had woken fifteen minutes earlier she would not have to be waiting at the end of the line of the ghastly trolley.  
Jump, bump, push, bump, she really despised this thing. She stood up and proceeded to climb to the second floor in hopes that the ride would be smoother or at least her seat more comfortable. She must have stepped on her skirt or it might have been another bump but she lost her footing on the steps and felt herself fall backwards only to be intercepted by what could only be another body. A warm hand grabbed on to one of her elbows as the other was holding the railing trying to keep them both upright.  
“Whoa, there!” a melodious warm voice said, practically into her ear.  
Katniss froze. She knew that voice, she’d spent enough hours staring at its owner to recognize it.  
Her head snapped around to look behind her and into those beautiful blue eyes that have been invading her dreams at night, so warm and inviting, his eyes were literally twinkling at her. His beautifully pink lips spread into a friendly smile and maybe a bit mischief, since she was still in his arms. Hadn’t she just been thinking about this exact thing? And here she was against his hard chest and they hadn’t even been introduced.  
She felt her face turn every shade of red imaginable.

Clang, clang, clang went the trolley.  
Ding, ding, ding went the bell.

He began to straighten her when she realized she was still leaning against him. She jumped out of his arms unable to look him in the eye. He hadn’t let go of her elbow.  
“I am so sorry. I lost my footing. I-I-I didn’t mean, I-“ Katniss couldn’t speak. She was finally having an interaction with the boy of her dreams but the circumstances were all wrong. She felt humiliated.  
The boy laughed. Goodness that laugh!

Zing, zing, zing, went her heartstrings, from the moment she saw him she fell.

“Hey now, no worries, you’re as light as a feather. Lucky I was able to offer you my assistance, besides, that’s what neighbors are for, right?” there was something in the way he looked at her that she couldn’t quite get a read.  
“Neighbors…yes, right! That’s what neighbors are for.” She tried to sound confidant and was miserably failing.  
Neighbors he had said. That means he had noticed her, at least enough to know that she lived next door. The excitement was muddling her brain and making her sweat. He’ll be repulsed.

Chug, chug, chug went the motor  
Bump, bump, bump went the brake

She walked over to an opened bench and took a seat. He followed her, tipped his light brown derby and asked if he might join her. Her eyes spread as wide as saucers and merely nodded.  
He turned to her and her heart took flight. He looked so handsome in his green tie, her favorite color; it made his eyes look even bluer.  
“I feel terrible that I don’t know your name yet and if I may be so bold…” his ears started turning pink and he couldn’t quite look her in the eye. “I’ve been trying to get an introduction with you for weeks now and it took the trolley to make it happen.”  
He looked up at her at that moment, pink cheeks, hopeful eyes, shy smile. “Please forgive me if I’m being too forward.”

When he smiled she could feel the car shake.

He’s been trying to get an introduction with her? Can this be real? Her mouth is hanging open like a fool and her eyes are dry from not having blinked in the last minute.  
All of a sudden the widest, biggest smile her face could manage spread across her features. She stretched out her hand at him.  
“Katniss Everdeen and it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.”  
His shoulders relaxed as he took her hand in his. She jumped at the electrical current that ran through her from his touch but didn’t release him. Could he hear her heart pounding?  
A smile that could only mirror hers highlighted his handsome face.

Buzz, buzz, buzz went the buzzer.  
Plop, plob, plob went the wheels.

“Katniss. What a beautiful name.” He said dreamily. “I mean, Ms. Everdeen, you have no idea the happiness it gives me to meet you, finally.” His eyes roamed her face, like he couldn’t believe she was real. She understood the feeling.  
“Katniss.” She jumped in before the formality could continue. “Please, just Katniss.”  
He still is a total stranger that she is inviting into a first name relationship. Not quite following protocol but she was beyond caring. She knew where he lived.

Stop, stop, stop went her heartstrings.

“Alright, Katniss.” Her name coming from his lips was melting her insides. She was such a goner. “I’m Peeta Mellark, here to serve you in any way you see fit.”  
She didn’t imagine his grip tightening on hers.  
He finally let go of her hand and they both faced the front, not quite knowing what to say next, too giddy to make sense. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable though.  
“Honeysuckle?” he asked out of the blue.  
“Excuse me?” she asked confused by the question.  
“You smell of honeysuckle, am I right?” He was looking right into her eyes. Is it possible for him to look into her soul?  
“Yes,” she answered breathless. How can he do that to her? “It’s a hand butter we make at the apothecary, to relieve the dryness sometimes caused by soap and water.”  
“May I?” he asked taking her hand once more in his.  
She nodded.  
He raised her fingers to his nosed and inhaled then proceeded to kiss them. She felt her ears turn pink, and warm all over. His lips were soft on her skin, how would they feel on her own lips? Suddenly breathing was not such an easy task. Is this what her cousin Annie meant by swooning?  
“I think I just found you my new favorite aroma.” He smiled. “I’ll have to stop by and acquire some for myself. So it’ll always remind me of you.”

Stop, stop, stop went her heartstrings.

He got off at her stop which was still several stops before his own. Without asking he took her hand and hooked it with his arm keeping his free hand over her own.  
“Please tell me I’m allowed.” He sounded worried.  
“You’re allowed.” She was able to whisper. It was grand to be walking down the street linked with…Peeta.  
He walked her to the door of the apothecary and removed his hat if only to have something to do with his hands.  
“Thank you for walking me to the door, Mr. Mellark.” She said.  
He shook his head and quickly added, “Peeta, remember, we’re on a first name basis.” His smile was shy.  
“Of course, Peeta, thank you.” She turned to open the door.  
“Katniss…” he stopped her from entering the shop. “Would it be alright if I walked you home, I mean do you think your uncle would mind?”  
“No, I don’t think he would mind…” A bell went off in her head. “How do you know he’s my uncle?” She questioned narrowing her eyes playfully.  
He blushed profusely unable to meet her eyes. “Well I…I…” he looked up at her then and took a deep breath. “I made it my purpose to know everything I could about you.”  
And this was the moment that she would surly die of an exhausted heart, it was beating so fast. All while her mind was a whirlwind of emotions. “You did?” She managed to squeak. “Why wou-“  
“Because I like you, Katniss,” he interrupted “so very much. From the very first time I saw you getting into your uncle’s buggy one morning, you stole my breath and my heart.”  
She couldn’t breathe. With her hand behind her back she found the doorknob to ease her back against it and not make a fool of herself sliding off. Her knees felt weak and she needed the support.  
She was quiet with what seemed for an eternity. She didn’t know what to say. This was her dream coming true. Not only did the boy next door notice her but liked her with what seemed the same intensity that she liked him. What should she say?  
“Please say something, “Peeta pleaded. “Say anything, tell me to get lost if I’ve upset you, just say something.”  
His voice carried a hint of desperation as well as embarrassment. They just met for crying out loud.  
She felt a tendril of her hair fall across her face, freeing itself from her updo.  
She stood up straight and looked him straight in the eye. “I get off at three.” And gave him a small smile.  
His returning smile was so bright it could make the darkest night seem light.  
He lifted his left hand and tucked the hair behind her ear then running his knuckles across her cheekbone.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”  
They both laughed.  
Forgetting about herself and all sense of propriety she jumped up and kissed him on the lips surprising him in the process. The moment her lips met with his, an explosion of emotions erupted all around her. Her first kiss and initiated by her nonetheless. Her mother would be flabbergasted by her unladylike boldness yet it was all so perfect. Had they not been in public she probably would have latched on to his neck, prepared to never let go.  
It was a quick kiss, not long enough to let him respond but long enough for her to notice the sweet scent of his skin, cinnamon, her favorite. When it ended, his eyes were wide, her ears were pink, but both were smiling like fools.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time, as well.” She confessed.

Clang, clang, clang went the trolley.

They heard in the not so far distance. She loved trolley’s  
With promises of later, they parted ways but not before he caressed her face once more as he touched his lips.

Zing, zing, zing went their hearts.


End file.
